User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/Krieg - Part III
"wheres my AR. i want to light the world on fire" was the reaction after... well i got the kitten AR. BL2 has been a harsh journey for Krieg. During PT1, most of his skill outright kill him. PT2 it wasn't much different. One can blame me for being late to find the wiki but hey, at least i found it on my own. PT3 is fun but i will associate the word challenging with it. UVHM is difficult and i may write another post on all these playthrough sometime in the future. 4X health increase can turn some fun funky enemies into a ass kicker (eg: crystalisks, constructor) but hey after all its UVHM so there must be some feeling of being challenged else it can be named "enhanced TVHM" just like those mobile revisions/updates. In TVHM just like Maya i decided not to go for the bottom most Gamechanger skill. UVHM it was game on and i'll need every help i can get to beat the crap out of everybody. Initially i went for FOTFH shield but soon exchanged it for a spike shield. Not (only) because it was making the game too easy for me but i died quite a few times by getting blown up by barrels from novas of my own shield. This happened so much that i died more because of barrels than gun fire. Spike shield was perfect as anybody meleeing me ends up giving me health instead. TVHM and even the beginning of UVHM i used Rubi (TVHM with grenade, UVHM with FOTFH shield) but later i switched to the kitten. Rubi has more powerful healing but can't keep up with the kitten as kitten being an AR can blast any enemy. i grabbed 4 (for each element) and well anything that can die, died on the spot. One of the rather funny moments being me coming to CC (Caustic Caverns) and just wished for a BA pyro thresher. as said, don't wish for it as you may get it for real, son of a bitch appeared for real and put me in FFYL. and what i did? pulled out DPUH and gunned down that asshole in real time. But nobody told me that your wish may hunt you back, on the other side of the varkid filled warehouse a second pyre appeared along with.... some 15 or so odd thresher with 100+ tentacles (one of them was a landscape for sure). for any other Vault Hunter it was going to be hell, instead Krieg laughed and laughed a lot and pulled out his kitten & DPUH. poor thresher didn't realize what hit them. half of them got bloodsploded with only the pyre showing a more respectable fight before i emptied the harold in its face. poor bustard. floor was littered with health, money and eridium. it felt like killing Terra because of the sheer number of tentacles and eridium. Later in the part a new killer appeared. LLM. these little bustard seem to avoid getting slagged and makes quick work of me even when i empty the kitten at their face. a silly but effective strategy i developed when going LLM farming is to have a storm front equipped and throw one as soon as one of these LLM pop out of a box. the storm front damage them and me with the kitten in hand can dish out a good deal of punishment eventually killing them with my health bar full else a mag from DPUH gets the work done. Well that wraps up the Krieg series. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts